Divided We Fall
by FinalDescendantofSparda
Summary: One soul. Three pieces. Countless enemies. Will they stand united or will they fall divided? I obviously don't own the Elder Scrolls Series or anything related to it.


A scream ripped through the crisp morning air, echoing through the valleys and mountains. The terrible wailing could be traced to a large city sat upon a mountain. It was the city of Solitude, home of the late High King Torygg. Flames had engulfed the city and thousands of draugr ran through the streets, slaughtering anyone they came across. The sky was a dark, stormy gray and swirled into a spiral. Large meteors rained down upon the city and all within. At the center of this spiral sat the sun, which had become blood red. At the far end of the city was a large palace in which the screaming originated. The palace had been nearly entirely destroyed, its upper levels turned into piles of stone and blood. In the center of the once great building were two figures.

" **You have failed, Dovahkiin. No one remains in this place.** _ **Hi nis viik zu'u ko tiid. Nust los pah dilon!"**_ The first figure laughed, his deep voice clearly displaying his amusement at the situation. He was a large reptilian creature with scales dark as midnight and harder than the greatest steel. Multiple spikes protruded from the figures back and long tail. His glowing red eyes stared menacingly at the second figure, who had stopped screaming.

"You will pay for this." The far smaller figure cried out. His voice was small and weak. It was a human, a Nord, to be more specific. He was coated from head to toe in blood, belonging both to himself and to the enemies who had fallen to his blade. He wore the iron armor that had become standard for adventurers and bandits in Skyrim. One arm hung limp at his side, twisted at an unnatural angle and covered in severe burns. The man was fallen on one knee, panting heavily. His eyes showed how exhausted he had become.

" **What makes you think that? Even the mighty Dovahkiin could not stand against my power! I will crush every last being that infests this pathetic world!"** With his declaration, the large creature launched into the air with his massive wings. **"Now, Dovahkiin, you will die at the hands of the greatest god! Tell me, is Alduin real?"** The now flying figure mocked.

"Forgive me, Elisif. I will not be able to keep my promise to you." With this, Dovahkiin lowered his head and closed his eyes. A loud roar was heard and then the hero was consumed by crimson flames.

Unknown Location

"So in the end, he failed to complete his duty." A heavily accented voice muttered, deep in thought.

"He did his best, but he had put off dealing with Alduin for too long." Another voice rang out, answering the statement as though it was a question.

"This cannot be allowed. We must do something, or all of Nirn will fall to the flames of that damned dragon!" A third voice shouted.

A light shone suddenly, illuminating the chamber in which the three voices were speaking. The room was circular, with thrones placed around the room facing the center. The seats to the north, west, east, and south were larger and more extravagant than the rest. It was these four seats that were occupied.

"It is true that we cannot stand by while The World Eater destroys this world, but the only one who can truly defeat him is the Dragonborn." The first voice spoke up again.

"Then we must resurrect him!" the third voice declared.

"Do you truly believe that we could bring Dovahkiin's soul back into his body AND heal his body enough that he won't simply die again?" the second voice growled.

"The Psyjic Order has grown to legend in the eyes of all those who pursue magic," a fourth voice began, the others falling silent, "it is not a question of whether we CAN resurrect Dovahkiin, but how and when."

"He is right; we are very capable of bringing Dovahkiin back. We must retrieve his body and restore it to the best of our abilities. Then we can focus on bringing the soul back. I shall prepare the ritual chamber, the rest of you complete these tasks. We will meet in a few days to begin the process of Dovahkiin's resurrection." The first voice spoke. Their plans made, the four men exited the chamber.

Psyjic Ritual Chamber, 5 days later

The four leaders of the Psyjic Order stood in a diamond formation around a body. They were in a dimly lit room made of stone. Strange symbols were painted on the floor in blood. The body in the center of the room was none other than the fallen Dovahkiin.

"We have gathered al of the necessary materials to bring the Dragonborn back to life. With our assistance, Dovahkiin should be able to defeat Alduin once and for all. Are all of you ready?" the head of the order questioned, receiving nods in response. "Then let us begin the ritual."

The four mages began to glow blue with magicka as they raised their hands to the sky. The symbols covering the floor began to glow brightly, nearly blinding all those present. Dovahkiin's body began to float off of the ground as the sapphire auras coating the mages began to engulf him. Suddenly, the ceiling of the chamber was completely destroyed.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the lead mage cried out before he was snatched from his position and thrown into the ocean surrounding the Psyjic Temple. Standing above the, now, three mages was The World Eater, Alduin.

" **You mortals were foolish to believe that I wouldn't notice the disturbance within Sovngarde. I will not allow you to revive that blasted human!"** Alduin rose high into the air before diving down, completely destroying the northern portion of the ritual chamber and ruining the symbols. The remaining Psyjic mages quickly began battling the dragon with their magic. Unnoticed to any of the present beings, the blue aura around Dovahkiin had become red and begun to expand. A gigantic earthquake began to shake the ground, catching the attention of the mages and the dragon. **"What is this? What have you decrepit, old fools done?!"** Alduin demanded, only to be caught in a massive explosion that had originated from the Dragonborn's body.

" _Once more, dear hero. One more chance to do things right."_


End file.
